The invention relates to securing a well casing to a well bore.
As shown in FIG. 1, a subterranean well might have a lateral wellbore that is lined by a casing 12. Besides supporting the lateral wellbore, the monobore casing 12 serves as a conduit to carry well fluids out of the lateral wellbore. The lateral wellbore extends through several regions called production zones where a producing formation has been pierced by explosive charges to form fractures 14 in the formation. Near the fractures 14, the monobore casing 12 has perforations 16 which allow well fluid from the formation to flow into a central passageway of the casing 12. The casing 12 is typically secured to the well bore by cement.